largo camino hacia
by shuiri
Summary: este es un conjunto de drables que tratan sobre la union de rusia y america... mejor leedle y bueno si porfa nada de tomates... TOT
1. Chapter 1

Estaban en el hospital, exactamente en la sala de partos, donde el más grande héroe se encontraba en su mayor desafío...

-MALDITO IMBECIL COMUNISTA… TE JURO QUE TE LA CORTO PARA QUE CABE EN EL MALDITO CONDON- gritó mientras lo acomodaban en la cama del hospital.

-tú me los diste, yo te advertí que los tenía en la valija del compartimiento y no en el baño del avión…- respondió sonriendo mientras una aura morada aterraba a los médicos, sinceramente estaba repitiendo lo mismo en las últimas horas. Alfred se puso rojo ante las risas disimuladas de las enfermeras mandadas por Hungría… no quería saber que es lo que se imaginaban… ni que hacía la filmadora y la cámara digital en su rostro y en el de Rusia.

-ITAEEEEEEEEEEE…¡¡¡-

-resiste Alfred, ya sale- comentó el doctor, pero lo único que se ganó fue una mirada siniestra de Iván.

-I-Iván… n-no asu-asustes a NADIE, MALDICIÓN- se encorvó de dolor ante las contracciones, a la vez que apretaba con fuerza el brazo del ruso. Este perdió su sonrisa al recibir el apretón.

-MALDICÓN, HIJO DE PUTA, NO TE ATREVAS A VOLVER A METER TU POLLA NI MENOS EMBRAZARME-

Rusia cerró los ojos, avergonzados por los gritos de su pareja, las risitas alocadas de las yaoistas y la mirada ¿lujuriosa? Del obstreta.

- te aseguro que no lo haré mas- susurró cansado y, por primera vez, entendió por que Francis tenía poco cabello luego que naciera el hijo de Arthur y de él.- menos mal que Alfred no es un tsundere como Inglaterra- pensó abatido por el nuevo apretón de su pareja.

Pero… ¿como había llegado a este momento? … todo había empezado…


	2. Chapter 2

TODO COMENZÓ…

Era un día normal y cualquiera en la Tierra, todo era felicidad y relajo en un país… tranquilidad en una ciudad… y una _normal, feliz, relax y tranquila _ reunión de la recién instaurada AMSDEU, es decir, ASOCIACION MUNDIAL de SEMES DESESPERADOS por EMBARAZAR a sus UKES.

Bueno, para tristeza, miedo, congoja, terror y deleite (mía) de los participantes, Rusia era quien lo residía.

Aunque tampoco a él le dio gracia, pero gracias a _cierta _razón, lo nombraron como tal.

-bueno, camaradas semes y ukes confundidos, estamos aquí para hacer realidad a nuestro mas ansiado deseo EMBARAZAR A NUESTROS UKES… así que den sus propuestas, o sino probaran el poder de mi pipa-

Un leve temblor recorrió a todos, excepto a algunos que simplemente les resbaló (lease Suecia).

-científicamente, no se puede- habló Estonia- pero revisando algunos antecedentes y jurisprudencia anime-manga conjuntamente con Hungría y Francia, hemos encontrado una solución-

Todos miraron expectantes.

-buscar la fórmula en el mundo alterno-

Una mega gota apareció en las frentes de todos

**RESULTADO: Estonia acabó bajo la pipa, hachas, balas, cruz, espadas, y toda arma creada a través de los años.**

-si… por lo menos… me dejaran acabar- murmuró adolorido

-COMO CREES QUE VAMOS A IR ALLI- gritó Dinamarca, totalmente desesperado por embarazar a sus dos ukes.

-S'il vous plaît, calme, ou que le monde se termine… por eso se está haciendo esta reunión- trató de calmar Francia

-oe, Rusia, tu estas dirigiendo esta reunión no puedes decir algo para calmarlos- exclamó España

-yo…yo… solo quiero ver llorar y suplicar por su vida a Lituania- afirmó con una hermosa sonrisa.

-hum… ya veo- contestó el hispano y pro un instante el lituano extrañó la presencia de Polonia.

-eso quiere decir que no escuchó nada?-preguntó Estonia _y -encima me golpea-_

-máquina-

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- todos gritaron asombrados

- a veces небольшой America tienes buenas ideas, Da~~

CONTINUACION DE LARGO CAMINO HACIA

Lo siento, hasta ahora no se agregar capítulos al original, por favor si alguien sabe, escribirme al shinigami_dark_

Traducciones:

Небольшой: pequeña

S'il vous plaît, calme, ou que le monde se termine: por favor, calma, ni que el mundo se va acabar

Arigato

PD: si desean proponer algún pareja, escribenme, acepto cualquier sugerencia


End file.
